LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-7
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-7 is a video game that covers all eight Harry Potter films and upgrades the content of preivious games. Hogwarts Castle is fully explorable, along with Diagon Alley, Privet Drive and other locations. Like in the past, the player can attend lessons throughout the school year, and the main characters (Harry, Ron and Hermione) unlock abilities as the game progresses. As well as those from both preivious games, characters can use new spells and abilities. Additionally, the characters have different variants for each year. All together, there are 40 levels. Levels The Philosopher's Stone 1. Prologue Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 1, Hand-Me-Downs), Hagrid Locations: Diagon Alley, Gringotts Enemies: None Boss: None 2. Out of the Dungeons Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 1), Ron Weasly (Year 1), Hermione Granger (Year 1) Locations: Hogwarts Corridors, Girls Bathroom, Quidditch Stands Enemies: Boss: Troll (3 Hearts) 3. The Restricted Section Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 1, Casual), Ron Weasly (Year 1, Casual) Locations: Library, Restricted Section Enemies: Cursed Books Boss: None 4. The Dark Forest Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 1), Draco Malfoy (Year 1), Fang Locations: Dark Forest Enemies: Bees, Mosps Boss: None 5. Face of the Enemy Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 1, Casual), Ron Weasly (Year 1, Casual), Hermione Granger (Year 1, Casual) Locations: Philosopher's Stone Chambers Enemeis: Winged Keys, Chess Peices Boss: Professor Quirrel (Voldemort) (5 Hearts) The Chamber of Secrets 1. Diagonally Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 2, Casual), Ron Weasly (Year 2, Casual), Hagrid Locations: The Burrow, Knockturn Alley, Viaduct Enemies: None Boss: None 2. Dobby's Plan Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 2, Quidditch), Oliver Wood (Quidditch), Ron Weasly (Year 2), Madam Pomfrey Locations: Quidditch Pitch, Hospital Wing Enemies: Slytherin Players, Rogue Bludgers Boss: Draco Malfoy (Quidditch) (3 Hearts) 3. Tom Riddle's Diary Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 2), Ron Weasly (Year 2), Harry Potter (Year 2, Casual), Tom Riddle Locations: Myrtle's Bathroom, Hogwarts Corridors Enemeis: Cursed Books Boss: Moaning Myrtle (3 Hearts) 4. Follow the Spiders Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 2, Casual) Ron Weasly (Year 2, Casual) Locations: Dark Forest Enemeis: Bees, Mosps, Spiders Boss: Aragog (5 Hearts) 5. The Chamber of Secrets Playable Characters: Harry Potter (Year 2), Ron Weasly (Year 2), Professor Lockhart, Ginny Weasly (Year 1) Locations: Myrtel's Bathroom, Chamber of Secrets Enemeis: None Boss: The Basilisk (7 Hearts) The Prisoner of Azkaban 1. The Knightbus 2. Hogsmede 3. The Whomping Willow 4. The Shrieking Shack 5. The Time-Turner The Goblet of Fire 1. The Quidditch World Cup 2. Dragons 3. The Yule Ball 4. The Black Lake 5. The Dark Lord Returns The Order of the Phoenix 1. Dark Times 2. Dumbledore's Army 3. Kreacher Discomforts 4. A Giant Virtuoso 5. The Department of Mysteries. The Half-Blood Prince 1. Out of Retirement 2. A Not-So Merry Christmas 3. Love Hurts 4. Liquid Luck 5. Horecrux and the Hand The Deathly Hallows, part 1 1. The Seven Harrys 2. Magic is Might 3. Godric's Hollow 4. Sword and Locket 5. Malfoy Manor The Deathly Hallows, part 2 1. The Theif's Downfall 2. Back to School 3. Feindfyre Frenzy 4. Snape's Tears 5. The Final Duel Spells Wingardium Leviosar: Moves sparkling LEGO objects. Lumos Solem: Lights up dark areas. Also gets rid of Devil's Snare. Immobulus: Creates a bubble around NPCs, such as Cornish Pixies. Expelliarmus: Disarms enemeis. Riddikulus: Defeats Boggarts. Expecto Patronum: Defeats Dementors. Reducto: Destroys silver LEGO objects. Accio: Summons items to player. Diffindo: Cuts through red LEGO objects. Legilimens: Allows player to control certain NPCs. Aguamenti: Extinguishes LEGO fires and grows LEGO plants. Incendio: Creates LEGO fires. Reparo: Mends broken LEGO objects. Stupify: Sends NPCs flying backwards. Avada Kedavra: Instantly kills NPCs. Crucio: Tortures NPCs. '''Imperio: '''Allows player to control certain NPCs. '''Confringo: '''Destroys golden LEGO objects. '''Incarcerous: '''Ties up NPCs '''Glacius: '''Freezes NPCs. Category:Video Games